


Защити слабого

by Greenmusik



Series: Богоугодное [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Лестер использует запрещённый приём.





	Защити слабого

Чужое присутствие Мэтт чует ещё с улицы. Его шаги легки, его дыхание неслышно, его движения стремительны, когда он врывается в собственную квартиру. Его потрясение — всеобъемлюще.  
  
Расскажи ему подобную историю кто угодно, Мэтт рассмеялся бы ему в лицо. Он и себе в лицо готов рассмеяться, потому что враг, приползший к нему домой прятаться и зализывать раны, — это вторая по нелепости вещь в его жизни. На первом месте, конечно, остаётся другой обнажёный враг в его объятиях в его постели.  
  
Воспоминание отрезвляет, и Мэтт столь же стремительно идёт в ванную, где за шкафчиком с обычной, жестоко распотрошённой аптечкой спрятан запас медикаментов посерьёзнее.  
  
Кожа на ладони Меченого никак не желает сходиться под аккуратными стежками, и Мэтт стягивает её дополнительно полосками пластыря. Пациент полубессознательно матерится, пытается то Мэтта ударить, то облапать второй, чуть более целой рукой. На штанах и рубашке наверняка остаются бурые разводы, но Мэтт сам дурак, что не подумал раздеться, прежде чем сесть рядом с перемазанным кровью Меченым.  
  
— Будешь шуметь, соседка вызовет копов, — грозит он, и ругани становится меньше. Чего никак нельзя сказать о домогательствах.  
  
— Поцелуй, чтобы лучше заживало, — игриво шепчет Меченый, и Мэтт возносит краткую молитву о том, чтобы тот уже вырубился с обезболивающих и не мешал его штопать.  
  
Бог, как обычно, игнорирует его просьбу.


End file.
